1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure relates to a method and an apparatus for driving a light apparatus, and, more particularly, a method and an apparatus for driving a leakage current detection circuit and a light apparatus having the same to detect a leakage current and control a driving voltage switch to prevent damage to the switch, for example.
2. Description of Related Art
An LED (Light Emitting Diode) light apparatus may be driven by means of a switching converter, such as, for example, a Buck-type, a Boost-type, or a Buck-Boost-type converter. Heretofore, Boost-type converters were mostly used. However, recently Buck-type converters have been used for cost reduction purposes in integrated circuits (I.C.). The type of switching converter may be determined based on a ratio of a difference between an input voltage and an output voltage, wherein the converter may include a power MOSFET in order to form an inductor current.
The LED light apparatus may be driven by a high efficiency light apparatus driving circuit that includes a power MOSFET. When an abnormal situation occurs at a switching converter, a voltage applied to a drain terminal of a power MOSFET may exceed a limit and a leakage current may flow through the power MOSFET. If the abnormal situation continues at the switching converter, the power MOSFET may burn or otherwise fail to function properly.
Therefore, an unfulfilled need exists for a leakage current detection apparatus and a method therefor that may prevent a driving voltage switch such as a power MOSFET from burning or otherwise failing to function properly during, for example, an abnormal situation.